1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security closures, and more particularly, to a security closure that is installed inside a building""s opening such as door or window openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for security closures, including doors and windows, have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a security door that is opened from inside a building. One of the advantages of mounting doors inside is to avoid the possibility of hitting a person outside when the door and security door are opened. The regular door opens inwardly while the security door opens outwardly.
It is desirable also to have a security door that opens inwardly in a building for security reasons. In case of an emergency, such as fire, a trapped dweller or visitor can readily open the security door from inside the building. Security doors today are mounted outside and they typically have a locking mechanism requiring a key. If no key locking mechanism is used then the security door can be opened by anyone. Thus the need to have it open from inside the building and inwardly.
Also, by having a security door mounted outside a regular door, a user opens the security door outwardly with the dangerous probability of hitting someone. Or, if an object is left in front of the security door, the dweller is trapped. Thus, the desirability of a door that opens inwardly and can also be readily accessed from the outside to unlock it.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a security closure for building openings that can be mounted inside a building""s opening and that swings inwardly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a security closure that is safe to use avoiding the possibility of hitting a person outside or that an object could obstruct the opening of the security closure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a security door that can be readily unlocked by a user inside the building without requiring a key, equivalent device or combination lock, while preventing outsiders to actuate the locking mechanism without a key, equivalent device or combination lock.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.